The fresh new start
by Sart
Summary: Young Maura makes a huge mistake when she sleeps with her colleague and decides to move & start again in Boston – with resolution not to repeat the mistake again. You can imagine Det. Jane Rizzoli complicates it a little bit. Complete now.
1. Chapter 1

1st chapter

Maura was not afraid of her parents, no, nevertheless, she did not feel relaxed during that dinner. And of course, they noticed it.

Maybe they were not the best parents, but they knew her well enough to see when she was not comfortable and let's not forget that they still managed to keep an eye on her. Yes, she did not live with them anymore and once Constance helped her to get the job Maura wanted – at Institut de pathologie de Lausanne – they decided to let her deal with everything by herself. Anyway, she knew where to find them if needed. And she was a responsible young lady, she came regularly – every month – to their house in Geneva just to confirm she was fine.

"Is there something we should know, Maura?" Constance decided to ask directly.

"Yes, mother, in fact, I wanted to let you know that I want to move back to Boston."

"Why would you do that? Are you not happy in Lausanne? I thought you liked your job and the city."

"Yes, but I want to move on. And I have already applied for a ME position in Boston. This week I`m going there for the final part of the assessment."

Maura preferred not to mention the reasons for this move. Yes, she loved her job at the institute, but she had destroyed it when she slept with her colleague. It could have been a drunken one night after the team building... if Maura hadn't confessed her love to her the very next morning. Unfortunately her love interest (that proved to be very straight) was also her close colleague and since that moment all the team suffered by this sudden change of atmosphere. Maura was desperate, tried to change the team, tried to ignore the gossips, gave it few months to settle, but nothing helped. She stayed alone and without forces to fight, so, she has decided to simply escape from Switzerland and make a fresh start somewhere else.

How could she be so naive and think that this girl could love her back? How could she even think somebody could love her back? She`s weird, boring, no one wants any kind of deep relationship with her, never wanted. The only thing she can offer is her body. The rest is not interesting for anyone. It`s the time to accept it and learn to live with it.

"I hope you thought it through really well, Maura."

"Yes, mother, it`s been few months I was considering all my options. I`m glad I could work here, but I want to try something different now."

Her father stayed quiet till now: "In this case, we believe that you know what you are doing, Dorothea. Is there anything we could help you with? Shall I call my old colleagues from Boston? Or do you want me to help you to choose a good estate agency?"

"No, thank you. It`s very kind of you, nevertheless I think I can handle it all by myself."

* * *

Dr. Maura Dorothea Isles, Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner. It sounds great, right?

This is her new opportunity, the dreamed fresh new start. She has new amazing position, new house, in a new city, new country, new continent…

And above all she has new list of resolutions: "I cannot screw it now, Bass. I promise this time I won`t fall in love at work place, I won't sleep with any of my colleagues. I will date only men and only for sexual release. The sex is good for the health, you know? But I will not look for any relationship and I will conduct strictly professionally at BPD." She was sitting at her new kitchen caressing the shell of her tortoise... and drinking an expensive French wine.

And she managed to keep all of it. Yes, she felt that people saw her as cold, strict professional, but that`s what she wanted, right?

Yes, she felt incredibly lonely, often she fell asleep in tears. She furnished the guest house in hope their parents would come to a visit, in vain, Boston was apparently too far for them. She tried to fill her schedule with yoga, theater, concerts or exhibitions, she visited every single museum in the region and of course she read a lot.

She read about all these successful people who lived without a partner. She was so much trying to take a cautious approach to her new life, but no matter how many studies she had read, her brain still could not accept it and continued to transmit the signals of loneliness...

At least, she managed to control her actions – she did not sleep with anyone from BPD, yet. Yes, she cooperated mostly with the homicide department and there were no female detective, the friendly detective – Vince Korsak – was twice as old as her and the rest was not really interesting for her. In her team she had just one woman – senior criminalist Susie Chang – and luckily she was rather too young.

So, let`s say that everything went according to the plan.

I mean till today.

"Dr. Isles, please let me introduce you to our new team member – detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Nice to meet you." Maura nodded politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, doctor," Jane smiled "I`m happy to finally meet the Queen of the Dead."

"Excuse me?" the ME was taken aback, Jane looked quickly at Korsak whose terrified eyes made her understand the faux-pas.

"I mean I have heard a lot about your excellent work, doctor." She tried to save the situation.

"Thank you, I guess." The doctor was not really sure how to react, thus she preferred to simply focus on the dead body.

"She –" and then it all happened very slowly...

Jane opened her notepad and started to write...

Maura noticed her tender fingers and her brain stopped working for a while...

She stared at the hands of young detective and then her eyes passed by her thin pelvis and abdomen to the perfect breasts…

When she reached the line of brunette`s clavicles, her brain started to work again – by enumerating of all the body arousal signs…

Maura swallowed and finally dared to look into Jane`s eyes.

"Everything`s alright, doctor?" Korsak's voice brought her back to the Earth.

Maura cleared her voice: "Uhm, she was alive in the moment of the shooting. No visual marks of the fight. And yes, she was not the one who was shooting." She kept examining the body and both detectives took notes.

Then the ME stood up and addressed to Korsak: "I`ll let you know the cause of death after the autopsy."

Jane was confused: "The cause of death? Isn't it obvious? She was shot, wasn't she?"

Korsak smiled and let Maura react: "I cannot confirm this, detective. You will need to wait for the autopsy results." As she saw the perplexed Jane's expression she explained: "Yes, I confirm this injury was caused by a shooting, but there is also a possibility that she was poisoned or stabbed or anyhow hurt before this shooting. Thus I can just repeat – wait for the autopsy results. Or you can assist me with the autopsy if you want." She did not know why she had suggested this to the brunette. Now she could just hope the other woman refuses it.

"Oh, I`d like to very much! Uh, I mean if I can...?" She looked at Korsak who nodded, quite surprised as it was the first time Dr. Isles invited anybody to assist her.

"Well, I`ll prepare the body and I let you know. Is your number in the system already?" The ME asked the young detective.

Korsak answered instead of Rizzoli: "Should be, but you can call me, I`ll send her to you."

"Agreed. So, see you later." Maura said to Jane`s neckline, licked her lips and turned to leave.

While she was walking to her car, she reconsidered all her Boston resolutions. Why – for heaven`s sake – does this new detective Rizzoli need to be exactly her type?

Once in her Lexus, she dared to watch again – and properly – the athletic body of Jane and all her resolutions merged to the only one: "Just don't sleep with her, OK?"

* * *

_This chapter was originally one shot for FCB Rizzles contest. Next chapters are just a bonus ;)_

_Next chapter will be posted tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

It was already few months. Maura managed to cooperate with Jane closely. And to be honest this friendship brought them both higher performance in their work.

Anyway, Maura focused to conduct strictly professionally with the attractive detective.

That`s why she was taken aback while Jane showed in the morgue for no reason at all.

"Hey, doctor, uh, we are going for a beer this evening, I was just wondering if you would like to join us too?"

"Oh, that`s very kind of you. Thank you for inviting me, but I don't drink beer." Maura was not used to be invited anywhere so she did not know how to politely decline.

"You don't have to drink a beer. They have even a wine or cocktails or whiskey... what do you drink?" Jane did not want to give up so easily.

"Uhm, I prefer the wine, but the good wine. What kind of the restaurant is that place? And who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Dirty Robber. It`s a normal restaurant, nothing very fancy if you mean this. And we – it`s our homicide department."

"Detective Rizzoli, it`s nice you had thought to me, but - I - I don't really feel well at the group events like this."

"OK, I see. And what about a wine bar and just you and me?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I`m afraid I don't understand now."

"If you prefer good wine and you don't feel well in the group, would you accept my invitation to the wine bar – just me and you and two glasses of wine?" Jane asked with a grin.

Maura knew too well that she could not refuse such an event, especially when it`s Jane who came with it. Maybe her body language betrayed her as Jane did not even waited for her answer and added: "What about tomorrow, after work? Would it be OK for you?"

"Yes, it would be OK for me, detective." The blonde slowly accepted. Maybe she is doing a mistake, but she did not pass any nice evening last few months.

"Cool, I`ll pick you here, at 5PM. Have a nice day." Jane was content with herself.

* * *

The next day Maura wore her favorite dress and did her best to look pretty. Yes, it was supposed to be just an evening with a colleague, but... Maura had a little crush on this colleague. In fact even if she behaved professionally in front of her, she allowed to herself to dream about her, above all when she was alone, at night, in her bed...

Jane picked her up in the morgue as agreed and few moments later they were comfortably installed in one little cute wine bar, two glasses of red wine on the table.

"Didn't you say you are a beer person?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I cannot try new things when I have the opportunity, Dr. Isles."

"Please call me Maura." The blonde rose her wine.

"I`m Jane, Maura." The brunette clinked her glass.

"So, would it be too awkward to ask why have you chosen this job?" Jane asked.

Maura give her a smile: "No. It`s completely normal, I understand it interests other people. But you are the only female detective in BPD, you should know the feeling."

They spent a nice evening, speaking about their previous jobs, and their first encounter at the BPD cafeteria, their studies and families... Jane took then Maura home as she let her Lexus at BPD.

"Would you like to come in?" Maura asked when they parked in front of her house.

Jane took a look at the house mistrustfully: "You live here?"

Maura did not understand why Jane was so surprised: "Yes, I do. Uhm, so? May I invite you in?"

Jane nodded, she definitely wanted to see the interior of this house.

"You should know I usually don't go in on a first date." Jane added once she was in the door.

"Date?" Maura asked confused. Is she really so transparent?

"Just a poor joke, I`m sorry. Uh, no matter what you hear at BPD, I`m not a dyke. Never was, never will."

Maura quickly turned to the bar in order to hide her facial expression: "I'm afraid I don't have any beer, but what about a whiskey?"

"Not really needed, I should no longer bother you, good night."

"Jane, it was me who invited you in, please let me develop my host skills. You are, as a matter of fact, the first real visit in this house. Well, I had some one night stands here, but as we did not really stayed in the kitchen, I don't count it."

This over sharing took Jane aback: "Oukey then, whiskey sounds great."

They stayed another few hours at Maura`s couch, drinking, chatting and enjoying their new friendship.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, guys ;)


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter

It was already few months since Jane had invited Maura for their first wine. Since then Maura agreed to go even to beer pubs, in condition they have also something healthy on the menu.

They spent some evenings at Maura`s or Jane`s place too, just drinking or watching movies…

On day Jane came to Beacon Hill all excited: "Maur? On Thursday there is a very very very important match, uh, Red Sox, you know? And I was thinking... you have such a big TV... maybe you`d like to watch it with me?"

She took blonde`s hands in hers and looked to her eyes, pleading. Maura`s heart skipped a beat. "I`ll bring beer and dinner, wine for you, you don't need to do anything, I promise."

"It`s not really needed, I`d like to experience this kind of event, I`m sure it will be interesting – from the ethnology point of view."

Jane did not really understood: "Uh, whatever, so you agree?"

Maura nodded and Jane, excited, squeezed her in her arms: "Thank you, it will be great, don't be afraid."

That day Jane came – as promised – with a big paper bag of chips, popcorn, China dinners &amp; French wine for her friend, six beers for herself in the second hand...

"So, do you know anything about the baseball?" She asked during the preparation of the meal.

"Hm, I remember something from the match class. If six players ran once around the bases and the distance between bases on the diamond is 90 feet, how many feet did all six players run altogether?"

"Oh, no, no, no, stop!" Jane quickly covered Maura`s mouth by her hand. The blonde froze in the shock of sudden touch. The brunette smiled at her softly: "Forget the math, this is baseball, relax, and sit here", she pointed to the couch, "and let me explain you the rules."

The game was good, Red Sox was winning, Jane was happy, one her arm around Maura who had let her head fall at detective`s shoulder. They did not know exactly how they ended in this position, but as none of them felt uncomfortable, they just enjoyed silently the hug.

And with every move they just cuddled closer and closer.

Maura learnt quickly the rules and watched the match with the real interest, yes, she was analyzing the situations from the physical point of view and some of her questions made Jane suffer, but in general she understood why people get so obsessed by this game. "You know, I was never interested in any sport, I mean passively, but I need to admit, it`s relaxing to watch it."

Jane smiled: "Yeah, you should definitely come and play it one day with us, then you`ll see what you have missed in your life. In fact, do you do any sport?"

"Yoga."

"Yoga is not a real sport, Maur."

"Of course it is!"

Jane made a face: "OK, whatever, I don't wanna argue about that. So, uh, beside yoga?"

"I used to run when I lived in Lausanne, but to be honest I did not find any good running route here."

"Oh, I used to run too, when I was at police training. I could show you some good routes here, if you want."

"Yeah, it would be great! Thank you." Of course that Maura would love to spend more time with Jane.

When the match was over the blonde took her glass to the kitchen and slowly proposed: "You could sleep here if you want. I mean it`s not really necessary to pay a cab. And you could drive and change your clothes in the morning." She did not dare to look at Jane`s reaction and preferred to focus on the dishes, like no big deal.

"It`s not the problem, I have some reserve clothes in car, sometimes I get dirty at work. But... you know aren't we too old for sleepover? I mean I didn't do it since my teenage."

"I don't know, I never really did it." Maura did not really know what to say, this being-in-friendship-thing was all new for her.

"Oh, in this case, it`s my civic duty to show you." Jane smiled. "But, for the record, I am not sure if others would not take it a little gay."

Maura froze at the last word and then breathed deeply: "You have already told me you are straight, Jane, so I take it as trusted source information. Besides, you will sleep in my guest room, so don't be afraid."

* * *

Jane did not feel comfortable when she went to the shower. Maybe she should not have even mentioned the gay thing, now her behavior could be suspicious to Maura. She was trying to hide her feelings for her, but there were moments – like this evening – when it was quite difficult. She just hoped the other woman would not understand what was really going on.

Jane was still struggling with her intern coming out, still not ready to accept her feelings towards her best friend, still trying to forbid herself to think about her in the situations like that – being naked in the shower &amp; knowing that Maura is – at the same moment – naked in the other shower of the same house.

Once the brunette finally reached the guest bed, dressed in Maura`s pajamas, the blonde softly knocked at the door, just in her black satin nightdress: "Have you found everything in the bathroom?"

"Yes, thank you."

"If you need anything, I`m in my bedroom. You are the first one sleeping here, so I`m not really sure if the nights are comfortable on this side of the house."

"I`ll tell you in the morning. And if any ghost comes to see me, don't worry, you`ll hear me screaming." Jane said in a joke.

"Did you know that the ghostly phenomena was never scientifically explained?" Maura grinned.

"Oh my, now you have increased the chance I`ll really show up at your bedroom."

Maura smiled and winked: "In that case please bring your blanket. Good night, Jane."

"Good night."

Having Jane in her house was every time a pleasant experience, but falling asleep and knowing there are just few walls between them, it was completely new for ME. She was so in love with the woman, she felt like a teenage girl. Yes, she was aware that she would need to love Jane only secretly and platonically till the end of her life, but she was already OK with that.

Jane had very nice sweet dreams, about Maura, naturally. In the morning she waked up all nervous about it and she still blushed a little while she came to the kitchen.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, good morning, Maur, and you?"

"Very well, thank you. What do you like for a breakfast?"

"A coffee, thanks."

"And?"

"Whatever you have, Maura, I doubt you have something normal in your fridge."

"So, when is the next match?" The blonde asked with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Jane looked confused: "You became Red Sox fan already?"

"I don't say so, but if I shall put this new information into my long-term memory, I need to use it soon again."

"Next Tuesday would be soon enough for your memory?" Jane – amused – asked with a grin.

"Yes. And so what kind of normal breakfast shall I prepare for Wednesday?"

The detective was pleased how the doctor automatically planned the evening and the night. "Don't worry about it, actually I like this healthy, uh, something."

"It`s healthy, energetically favorable but light. Oh, that makes me remember – when will we go for the run?"

Jane smiled even more at the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, but would you mind if this was our last round?"

"Of course not, honey." Jane smirked at her best friend and slowed down.

During the last months the jogging became regular part of their lives. They both enjoyed the time spent together, specially the moments after the shower, lying side by side at the bed.

"Maur, I was thinking... uh, I always wanted to run Boston marathon. We are able to run 7 miles already, maybe we could prepare ourselves for it. If not for this year, for the next one...?"

"Oh, marathon is quite a challenge, but I believe that we can do it, with a good plan." Of course she agreed, she welcomes every activity that means more time with her lovely colleague.

Naturally Maura took it seriously, studied several training approaches, learned stretching and auto massage, customized her (and tried to customize also Jane`s) regimen.

They were already about to run their first 10 miles when Maura eliminated all alcohol.

"Really, Maur?" Jane discovered that there was no beer at Beacon Hill. "You know that we are supposed to just finish the race, not to get nominated to Olympic Games, right?"

Maura made a face: "26.21875 miles is a huge strain for the body and as we are first runners we will be at the end of the start field which means some extra feet -"

"Honey, calm down, we train good, so -"

"Well."

"OK, we train well, so no need to be stressed like that, we still have 4 months for preparation, I don't want to spend these months without beer, OK?"

The blonde nodded.

"Anyway, as we will make 10 miles on Saturday, my ma is preparing kind of dinner party and you are invited. Don't be afraid, the recipe, some running pasta, is from Run magazine. "

"Do you have the recipe? I shall recalculate our weekly intake of carbohydrates –"

Jane took her hands into hers: "Maur, focus, this is not the most important part, you will meet my family, my ma who want to meet the person who talked me into this -"

"This information is not correct, Jane, it was your idea!" Maura looked confused.

"Exactly! But my ma doesn't know. Also she cannot learn how I speak about her, so could you, please, just pretend you never heard anything about anybody? Can you do this for me?"

"Jane, you know I cannot lie."

"But you can avoid the answer, right?" Jane grinned.

"Yes, I can try my best." Maura started to be nervous about the dinner.

* * *

But it went rather well.

Angela was excited by Maura`s education and good manners, of course she used it to reprimand Jane's manners, but she did not worry, she was expecting that, to be honest.

Maura took the pasta recipe from Angela and politely refused the dessert.

"You can sleep here, girls, I have already prepared Jane`s old room, no need to hurry home." The Italian mother suggested when the evening was about to end. "We`ll have bunny pancakes for breakfast." She added for Jane.

"I don't know, Ma, Maura is used to her high-class bed."

"I`d like to see your old room, Jane, it could be very revealing." The doctor could not hide her enthusiasm.

Jane smiled: "OK, then, but you can change your mind anytime, OK? I`d drive you home, no problem."

The room was quite old, all decorated by Red Sox posters, the bed linen smelled fresh. Maura admired all the Jane`s cups, medals and old team photos.

"I`ll let you sleep on the bed and I will make my bed on the floor." Jane started to prepare her mattress.

"Oh, isn`t you bed big enough? I think I can manage one night with a straight woman." The blonde highlighted the word straight – not sure if she wanted to reassure Jane or remind it to herself.

They lied down side by side, smiling and speaking about their teenage. Maura fell asleep very happy, calm and with a soft smile on her lips.

This night changed their lives for good. Maura learned that Jane did not mind to sleep with her in the same room and as for Jane, she did not sleep at all. She was watching her friend and thinking about her own feelings. Maybe it`s the time to accept that Maura is not just a friend or best friend for her. Even if she can never touch or kiss or have Maura, she can enjoy her presence without any reproaches.


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter

It was one week before the marathon, Jane and Maura finished their last long run, content by their pace.

Both comfortably seated on Maura`s couch, in T-shirt and shorts, drinking spring water, discussing their goal for the next week and laughing.

It was 9 PM when someone knocked at the door.

"Honey, if it`s Frankie, tell him there`s no beer in the fridge!"

But it wasn't Frankie.

"Mother? What a surprise!" Maura was taken aback.

"Good evening, Maura, I know it`s late, but may I come in?"

"Sure, excuse me, come in."

"I had a conference in New York, but I was not sure if I would make it here. I am sorry I did not let you know sooner."

"It`s alright, mother, please sit down, uh, yes, this is Jane, Jane Rizzoli, my colleague, homicide detective."

Jane was still in shock, this lady was Maura`s mother? The one who never came to see her daughter?

"Nice to meet you, detective." Constance looked her up and down, she did not expect to find Maura with a girl in a shorts.

"Uh, the pleasure is all mine, madam." Jane finally gathered her wits. "Uh, I`ll leave you alone, I`ll just pick up my pants, uh." And she hurried away.

"I see, I really should have call you, I did not want to interrupt anything."

"Oh, no, she`s my colleague, we run together." Maura did not know why she had an urge to explain herself.

Constance did not look convinced: "I hope you know what you are doing. I thought you had learned your lesson."

Maura hesitated: "What do you mean?"

"I had met Caroline. She mentioned the real reason you left the institute. She was – we were both – surprised that you had not told me."

Maura swallowed hard and blushed.

"We could have found a better solution, Maura."

"I`m sorry, mother, I preferred not to bother you. Or father." The ME suddenly spoke in a low voice, tears in her eyes, she did not like to remember Lausanne.

"I don't mind if you are gay – or bisexual – Maura, just don't repeat your mistake, work relationships are important for your career."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Jane asked, all sweaty.

"Fine." Maura preferred to focus on her breathing.

"Home stretch?" Jane raised her sweaty eyebrow.

Maura nodded and accelerated.

3:09:53

Wow.

Everything behind the finish line happened very slowly:

They got the medal.

Congratulated to each other.

And somehow ended in a big hug that took like an eternity.

Full of endorphins they were eating bananas and drinking Ion Supply Drinks – carefully chosen by Maura.

They did not needed to speak, they both knew that this was something they would remember forever.

They did it.

They ran a marathon, Boston marathon in a very good time.

After the snack – and naturally some stretching – they took a cab to Beacon Hill, they really needed a shower. 

"Oh, god, I won't leave this bed till Monday morning, I`ll call ma to bring us the breakfast and lunch and everything." Jane relaxed, lying full-length in Maura`s bed.

Maura winked at Jane: "We`ll go for a short regenerative run tomorrow, otherwise we won't be able to move on Monday. Come on, roll on your stomach, I`ll make you a massage."

Maybe it happened due to the endorphins, who knows? Maura was silently massaging Jane`s body. And when she reached her neck and shoulders, the brunettes lost her control,

turned over

and

went

for

a kiss.

Maura did not react in the first moment,

but then

she

slowly

broke

away.

"No, Jane, you are straight, do you remember?"

Jane froze in the shock and tried to stand up, but Maura stopped her: "It`s OK, please stay."

Nevertheless they fell asleep mutely that evening... and the next day they pretended that nothing had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

6th chapter

It was already few years since their first marathon and a lot of things had changed.

Jane got almost married, with a guy, old friend from school. No, her orientation – or feelings towards the medical examiner – did not changed, she could not rationally explain why she was with Casey, and probably she just felt safe in her mask of heterosexual woman. Anyway, it was already over.

As for Maura, she managed to date few women, mostly brunettes, but it never gave her more than few orgasms.

Currently she was dating one nice guy who understood her Google talks and – in a sort of way – resembled to her lovely detective.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Korsak seemed worried.

"Yeah, yeah, just a difficult night, nothing serious." Jane stayed home last night, alone with thoughts about Maura`s date and… a bottle of whiskey. She could not say why she was not able to support Jack – perhaps he was really the right one for Maura, perhaps it was not his fault, maybe she could not handle anybody with her best friend... Nevertheless, it became already a tradition – when Maura was spending an evening with him, Jane stayed home drinking.

"Hi, Maur, what about a dinner at Dirty Robber?" Jane tried to sound easy.

"I`m sorry, Jane, we have two tickets to opera for this evening." Maura felt guilty that she – again – declined a dinner with her friend.

"No problem, enjoy your date." Jane tried not to look jealous, of course she did not need to ask who was supposed to be the '_us_'. And in the afternoon she did not even felt guilty when she was buying a new bottle... and opening it even before undressing her coat.

This way, she was already quite intoxicated while somebody knocked at her door. She decided not to open, unfortunately the door was not locked.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Maura showed up in the kitchen suddenly.

"Gosh, why does everyone is asking me this? What are you doing here, Maur? You should be with Jackass."

Maura looked at the bottle and understood quickly what is happening here. "Jack needed to go to hospital, his daughter broke her arm. I called you more times, but you did not reply, thus I came to check on you. And I`m happy I did." She approached the detective and took her hands into hers: "What`s happening, Jane?"

Jane just shook her head: "Nothing."

"Jane?" Maura tried to caress her face.

"Don't touch me, Maura."

This made the doctor confused. But the detective suddenly got a bad idea – what if she took what she wants? She could pretend memory issues the next day. Yes, bad idea, but unfortunately Jane was not really in possession of her faculties, so…

She pressed violently her lips at Maura`s, it wasn`t soft or romantic at all.

The blond did not react in the first moment, but then she just did a step back, looking inquiringly at Jane.

But Jane just got closer and pinned her at the wall.

"No, Jane, stop."

"Jane, please, not like this."

"I want you, Maur."

"You are hurting me." The ME managed to sob, tears in eyes.

This finally brought Jane to her senses: "I`m sorry, Maur, please go, go home."

It took few moments before the doctor calmed down, then she looked at the detective... and slapped her: "Don't ever do it again!"

Jane froze, she did not expect that, however, she agreed that she had fully deserved it.

"Let`s make you drink some water, get you in the shower and in bed – and above all you need to stop drinking, it makes you crazy."

And as Maura said, they did. The night was not easy, the blonde slept next to Jane and helped her during the sickness... which made the brunette feel guiltier and guiltier.

In the morning Maura caressed softly Jane`s arm and opened the topic again: "So, don't you think I deserve some explanation? What`s happening, honey?"

"Uh, Maur, this is all so awkward, do we really need to discuss it?"

Maura rolled her eyes: "You are my friend, I care about you. We were together on Monday and you seemed OK, what`s different?"

"Hm, it`s pretty obvious, genius. We were not together yesterday."

"If you need a company, I`m sure Angela or Frankie -"

"It`s not about Angela or Frankie, Maur, it`s more about you and Jack."

"Jack?" Maura did not understood. "What`s with him? You, you don't like him? Or, you are in love with him?" She raised an eyebrow, confused.

Jane sighed: "It`s not Jack who I am in love with, it`s -" and she somehow vaguely pointed to the blonde.

"Me?" Maura stayed aback. "But you are straight!"

"No, Maura, I am not straight, I don't know why you keep saying that." And the brunette stood up quickly and left to the kitchen with a little: "Coffee?"

The blonde quickly joined her in the kitchen. "Jane, I was not the one who came with 'I`m not dyke, never was, never will'. And you cannot tell me something like this and leave. That's very rude."

"Maur, please, please, let it be. I`m sorry I was drunk yesterday, I am sorry I attacked you, I am sorry I told you I loved you, but please let it be."

Maura got closer and softly touched Jane`s shoulder: "Could we speak about it before I -" She did not know how to continue her phrase.

"Before you what? Start avoiding me?" Jane spat maybe too angrily.

Maura sighed: "No, Jane, before I speak with Jack or before I start dating you or even before I kiss you."

* * *

_Spoiler alert:_

_The next chapter will be M rated – thus if you are not ready to read about lesbian love making, end it here by "And they lived happily ever after." ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

7th chapter

_Last chapter, M rated._

_Thank you for all your feedback &amp; btw: happy Valentine, people!_

* * *

Maura was not very focused this afternoon. Luckily she was working only on the documentation. Jane did not drop by that day, maybe she also needed a time to process it.

The ME managed to speak with her boyfriend during her lunch break, this came so out of the blue that he didn`t even know how to react. So at that moment Maura was single, but not sure if it was alright to jump directly to another relationship…

At 4 PM she finally decided.

"Hi, I broke up with Jack already. What about Dirty Robber at 5? M."

She did not need to wait longtime for Jane`s answer:

"Sounds great, so at 5 at your office."

"Well, I have one condition – no alcohol today."

"No problem. I love panda pee tea ;)"

At 5:25 they waited for their dinners, sipping juice and trying not to look like on a date.

"Well, how did it happen that – I mean – have you already dated a woman?" Maura dared to ask.

"No." Jane replied quickly and without any hesitation. "And you?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, you would need to define the term 'date'." Maura started hesitantly. "If you take it as 'building a relationship' then no. But 'dinner &amp; sex' then yes."

Jane looked interested. "And is this a date?"

Maura smiled, sipped the juice and winked: "I hope so."

"In which meaning?"

"Both...?" The blonde grinned and made Jane blush.

Some minutes later they were heading for the Beacon Hill.

"Tea?" Maura proposed already in the door.

Jane smiled. "Maybe later." She put her arms slowly around Maura`s neck, getting closer &amp; closer.

Maura licked her lips and went for a kiss…

It was soft and perfect…

Neither of them expected such an intensity of the feelings...

They stood there, in the kitchen, smiling, hugging and kissing for – what seemed to be an eternity.

Maura broke away first and grinned: "Shower?"

Jane, biting her lower lip, wasn't able of any other reaction than a little nod.

Naturally Maura needed more time in the shower, thus Jane – in her usual t-shirt and shorts – lied in Maura`s bed and waited, a little nervous...

But as Maura appeared in the bedroom, in her black nightdress and tong (that Jane would discover later that night), all the nervousness vanished for the good.

Maura snuggled to the other woman and kissed her softly.

Jane used her free hands to slowly caress the blonde`s back, then belly...

Their breath intensified.

Maura slid her hand under the BPD t-shirt, touched the strong, flat belly and made the detective whisper: "Oh, god, Maur."

The blonde just smiled and started to kiss her girlfriend`s neck... slowly daring to move her hand higher and finally – after all these years of dreaming and imagination – she felt Jane`s firm breasts.

The detective wanted to get some control and rolled them over, pinning Maura under her, slowly getting under the nightdress, enjoying the soft skin.

The doctor let her study her chest for few moments, then sat down and by one move undressed Jane`s T-shirt and let her remove her nightdress.

They sat there for few seconds just staring at their bodies...

Maura woke up first and lied Jane down, kissing her breasts and slowly going down...

As Jane could not kiss her lover in that position, she put courageously her free hand at Maura`s butt, squeezed it and dared to move on... between the legs.

Maura responded immediately by loud moan – and by pressing her center directly on the Jane`s – starting slow rhythm.

They kissed fierily, surprised by their bodies reaction.

As their panties got uncomfortable, Jane rolled them again, decided to take off the last part of Maura`s clothes.

Naturally Maura promptly removed also the detective`s shorts.

The brunette, all aroused, kissed the blonde`s neck, softly licking her earlobe, her hand hesitantly making her way between Maura`s legs. Once the ME felt the detective`s fingertips dangerously close to her center, she hurried to insert one (and then two) of her fingers inside Jane, making her moan in surprise: "Fuck, oh, god, Maur,"

Maura used the moment of surprise and – again – rolled them over and increased the speed.

Jane, pinned at her back, could just ask Maura to come close, so they could kiss... and thus she could also slid her finger inside the doctor, adapting to the pace.

"Jane."

"Oh, god."

"You. Are. Amazing."

"Uhmpf." Jane lost her ability of clear pronunciation, Maura reached her clit and led her to the orgasm.

"Oh, my, oh, my, oh, uuuuuuhhhhhh!"

"Oh, my god, you are unbelievable, Maur."

Maura smiled, enjoying the sensation of Jane`s orgasm on her fingers, still inside her lover.

Jane hugged her and kissed her on the forehead... and once she regained her forces, she topped Maura and went down on her...

They both moaned when her tongue touched Maura`s clit and before she could tire of the taste, Maura came, with a cute: "Oh, Jane."

"Oh, my god, I`m so gay!" Jane winked at Maura while snuggling to her. "How could I live without this?"

Maura just laughed and squeezed her in her arms, so happy, unbelievably happy...

They spent all the evening in the bed, cuddling and admiring their naked bodies. Jane studied every of Maura`s curves... but Maura didn't let Jane to have control for long. This fight for dominance will be a funny problem of their love life... Maura finally won – or Jane finally let her win – and, kneeling next to her she kissed and confessed her love to every single part of Jane`s body... heading for her new favorite part...

While her tongue touched the brunette`s wet point, Jane`s body arched and Maura felt a hand at her butt, fingers softly reaching her center.

"Maur, I want you too. Come here, please."

The doctor, surprised by such a request from the prude detective, bit her lips and slowly moved her butt.

The height difference made it a little bit challenging, but they figured it out quickly and that double pleasure – of licking &amp; being licked – took them to another orgasm.

If not the first this one totally swept the old Maura`s resolution aside. Maybe they could have been already together if she hadn't made it, who knows? Maybe not every resolution – even if taken with good intentions – is right…

* * *

**-end-**

Yes &amp; they lived happily ever after...


End file.
